parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
A Pig's Life
Cast: *Flik - Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) *Princess Atta - Twigs (Goldie & Bear) *Dot - Goldie Locks (Goldie & Bear) *Queen Ant - Miss Piggy (The Muppets) *Aphie - Marie (The Aristocats) *Dot's boyfriends - Miles Callisto (Miles from Tomorrowland) and Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) *Mr. Soil - Winnie the Pooh *Doctor Flora - Kanga (Winnie the Pooh) *Thorny - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Cornelius - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *Hopper - Big Bad Wolf (Goldie & Bear) *Molt - Pops the Weasel (Goldie & Bear) *Thumper - Troll (Goldie & Bear) *Axel and Loco - Megavolt and Bushroot (Darkwing Duck) *F.T. Flea - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) *Francis - Darkwing Duck *Slim - Beanstalk Jack (Goldie & Bear) *Heimlich - Humpty Dumpty (Goldie & Bear) *Rosie - Little Red Riding Hood (Goldie & Bear) *Dim - Adult Simba (The Lion King) *Gypsy - Rapunzel (Tangled) *Manny - Flynn Rider (Tangled) *Tuck and Roll - Basil of Baker Street and Dr. David Q. Dawson (The Great Mouse Detective) *Thud - Scar (The Lion King) *The Bird - The Bear (The Fox and the Hound) Scenes: *A Pig's Life Part 1 - Opening Credits/Harvest Time *A Pig's Life Part 2 - Princess Twigs Gets Stressed Out *A Pig's Life Part 3 - Piglet's Invention *A Pig's Life Part 4 - Goldie Locks Meets Piglet *A Pig's Life Part 5 - Piglet Looses the Food *A Pig's Life Part 6 - The Fairytale Villains! *A Pig's Life Part 7 - Goldie Locks Meets Big Bad Wolf *A Pig's Life Part 8 - Piglet's Trial *A Pig's Life Part 9 - Piglet Goes for Help *A Pig's Life Part 10 - Jiminy Cricket of the Forest's Circus *A Pig's Life Part 11 - Jiminy Cricket of the Forest Gets Bumt *A Pig's Life Part 12 - City Lights *A Pig's Life Part 13 - Piglet Tries to Find Warriors *A Pig's Life Part 14 - The Robin Hood Act *A Pig's Life Part 15 - Piglet's Flight Home *A Pig's Life Part 16 - Piglet is Back *A Pig's Life Part 17 - Celebration *A Pig's Life Part 18 - Circus Animals!? *A Pig's Life Part 19 - A Bird! *A Pig's Life Part 20 - Twigs Apologizes to Piglet *A Pig's Life Part 21 - Piglet Has a Plan *A Pig's Life Part 22 - Building the Bird *A Pig's Life Part 23 - The Fairytale Villains'Hideout *A Pig's Life Part 24 - The Fairytale Villains'Go Back to the Island *A Pig's Life Part 25 - The Party *A Pig's Life Part 26 - Battle Stations *A Pig's Life Part 27 - The Fairytale Villains Arrive *A Pig's Life Part 28 - Goldie Locks Runs For Her Life *A Pig's Life Part 29 - Goldie Locks Begs Piglet to Come Back *A Pig's Life Part 30 - Show Time (Part 1) *A Pig's Life Part 31 - Show Time (Part 2) *A Pig's Life Part 32 - Piglet to the Rescue *A Pig's Life Part 33 - Jiminy Cricket of the Forest Burns the Bird *A Pig's Life Part 34 - The Fairytales Band Together *A Pig's Life Part 35 - The Fight *A Pig's Life Part 36 - The Chase/Big Bad Wolf's Demise *A Pig's Life Part 37 - Happy Times Again *A Pig's Life Part 38 - End Credits Movie Used: *A Bug's Life (1998) Clips from Movies/TV Show Used: *Winnie the Pooh *Goldie & Bear *The Muppets *The Aristocats *Miles from Tomorrowland *Big Hero 6 *Darkwing Duck *Pinocchio *The Lion King *Tangled *The Great Mouse Detective *The Fox and the Hound Gallery: Piglet in Disney's House of Mouse.jpg|Piglet as Flik Twigs in Goldie & Bear.jpg|Twigs as Princess Atta Goldie in Goldie & Bear.jpg|Goldie Locks as Dot Category:A Bug's Life Movies Category:A Bug's Life spoofs Category:A Bug's Life Movie Spoofs Category:A Bug's Life Movie Spoof Category:Disney Spoofs Category:Pixar spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof